Confrontation/Back at the house/Lori's true identity
Here's how the confrontation, back at the house, and Lori's true identity is revealed in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Total Recall. the Johnny Cab arrives back at the apartment Johnny Cab: This okay? Quaid: Right here. taxi stops Johnny Cab: Thank you, for taking Johnny Cab. Quaid: Thank you. out Johnny Cab: Hope you enjoy the ride. Harry: Hey, Quaid! Quaid: Harry. Harry: How was your trip to Mars? Quaid: What trip? Harry: You went to Recall, remember? Quaid: I did? Harry: Yeah, you did. I told you not to, but you went anyway. Quaid: What are you, my father? Harry: sighs Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Quaid: Listen, I'm already late. Thank you every much, but... 3 guys come up behind Quaid and grab him as Harry takes out a gun at him Quaid: Hey! Edd: Hey, get your paws off me! they bring him down as their's screaming Harry: Come on, move it! Let's go buy that drink! Quaid: What the hell's going on? What the flip did I do wrong!? Tell me! Harry: You blabbed Quaid! You blabbed about Mars! Quaid: Are you crazy? I don't even know anything about Mars! Harry: You should have listened to me, Quaid. I was there to keep you out of trouble. [Then the four guys push him on the wall and make him face to face with Harry Quaid: Harry, you're making a big mistake. You've got me mixed up with somebody else. Harry: Uh, uh, pal! You've got yourself mixed up with somebody.... Quaid kicks the 2 and pulls the other guys and makes them bump into each other, and kicks the gun out of Harry's hand Harry: GAH! Quaid kicks the other guy, and hits him with his knee, and karate chops the other guys head. Then he twists and breaks Harry's neck with his foot. Then the other guy grabs him but Quaid grabs his face, and breaks his neck. Then the other guy grabs Harry's gun and tries to shoot Quaid, but he grabs it and uses it to kill him and then he kills the last remaining guy. Zoe Trent: What was all this about? Willy: I have really no idea. Mordecai: Come on, let's head back to the house! [And then, shocked by what he just did he (Quaid) and the others run back to the house. And we see Lori practicing Tennis as Quaid arrives Lori: Hi, honey. Quaid begins turning off all the lights and other technology Lori: What are you doing? Quaid: Some men just tried to kill me. Lori: Muggers? Are you alright? Quaid: No, they were spies or something. Harry, from work, he was the... get down! Harry from work, he was the boss! Lori: Take it easy, Doug, okay? Tell me exactly what happened. Why spies try to kill you? Quaid: I don't know. It had something to do with Mars. Lori: Mars? You'd never been to Mars. Quaid: I know that sounds crazy. But I went to his Recall place after work... Lori: You went to those brain butchers?! Quaid: Let me finish. Lori: What did they did to you? Tell me. Quaid: I got a trip to Mars. he speaks Lori moans Quaid: Forget about Recall will you? Lori: Doug! Quaid: Those guys were going to kill me! Lori: Doug, nobody tried to kill you. Quaid: They did! But I killed them! Lori: Listen to me, sweetheart. Those buttheads at Recall have messed up your mind. Your having paranoid delusions. Quaid: You call this a delusion? her that his hands have blood on them Lori: Doug. to the phone Doug, I'm gonna call a doctor. Quaid: Don't! Don't call anybody. to the bathroom and someone appears on the phone monitor Person: Hello. looks at the monitor, and Quaid washes the blood off his hands and tries to relax himself by putting water on his face. And when he gets out, there's gun fire! And Quaid jumps for cover Applejack: Whoa nelly! Wer' bein' shot at! Quaid: Lori, go! Get out! he takes a peak a flashlight shines on him and the figure shoots again and Quaid ducks and when he ducks again the gun runs out of ammo. And Quaid throws a chair at the figure and grabs him which makes him drop the gun, and Quaid goes to the lights and it reveals to be Lori! Quaid: Lori? Lori bucks him, and bucks his sweet spot and punches him. And when she tries to kick him Quaid stops her, but kicks his sweet spot again and she kicks his back, but Quaid grabs her and throws her across the table and she gets back up, and sneaky grabs a knife from the sink Quaid: Why are you doing this, Lori? she slashes Quaid with the knife, and she tries to stab him with it, and then slashes his arm. Then Quaid grabs her, and puts her arm off her back and makes her drop the knife and when she grabs the gun Quaid grabs it and puts it on her cheek Quaid: Talk! I said talk! Lori: I'm not your wife! Quaid: The heck you're not. Lori: I swear to God, I'd never saw you six weeks ago, our marriage is just a memory implant. Quaid: Think I'm stupid? I remember our wedding. Lori: It was an Agency implant. Quaid: Falling in love? Lori: Implanted. Quaid: Our friends, my job, 8 years together. All of this was implanted, too? Lori: The job's real. The Agency set it up. Quaid: Nonsense! her Judy Hopps: You better start talking or you know what's gonna be good for you! Lori: They erased your identity, and implanted a new one. I was written in as your wife, so I could make sure the erasure took. Sorry, Quaid. Your whole life is just a dream. Thomas: So, this was all just an implant, and a set up? Lori: Yeah, afraid so. Quaid: Okay then. If I'm not me, who the heck am I? Lori: Beats me. I just work here. Doug, Doug, there's something I want you to know. You were the best assignment I ever had., really. Quaid: I'm honored. Lori: You sure you don't want to, just for old times' sake? If you don't trust me, you can tie me up. (puts her hands in her shirt straps) Quaid: I didn't know you were so kinky. Lori: Maybe it's time you found out. Twilight: We'll have to cut this interrogation short, Quiad! We've got company! looks at the monitor and sees some guys armed with guns Quaid: the gun to her Clever girl. Lori: You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Doug, after all we've been through? Quaid: Some of it was fun. punches her and he grabs his jacket Nice knowing you. the house Spike: See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes